concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mawazine 2015
This year’s edition of Mawazine Festival is set to new records of attendance. 160,000 people attended the concert of American singer Jennifer Lopez at the opening of the festival, and 180,000 people attended Pharrell Williams concert on Saturday, May 30. The concert of DJ Avicii attracted over 200,000 festival-goers, on Monday, June 1 at the OLM Soussi stage of Rabat, as part of the 14th Mawazine Festival-Rhythms of the World, according to the organizers. Stages: OLM Souissi Friday 29 May Jennifer Lopez Saturday 30 May Pharrell Williams Sunday 31 May Sean Paul Monday 1 June Avicii Tuesday 2 June Placebo Wednesday 3 June Akon Thursday 4 June Sting Friday 5 June Usher Saturday 6 June Maroon 5 Nahda Friday 29 May Khalid Hajar / Ghazi El Amir / Saad Sattar Saturday 30 May Assala Sunday 31 May Amal Maher Monday 1 June Maher Zain Tuesday 2 June Elissa Wednesday 3 June Melhem Zein Thursday 4 June Nabil Shuail Friday 5 June Dounia Batma / Ibtissam Tiskat / Fadwa Al Malki Saturday 6 June Wael Kfoury Bouragrag Friday 29 May Temenik Electric Saturday 30 May Yuri Buenaventura Sunday 31 May P-Square Monday 1 June Daara J Family Tuesday 2 June Black M Wednesday 3 June Yannick Noah Thursday 4 June Les Ambassadeurs Friday 5 June Aziz Sahmaoui & Mamani Keita Saturday 6 June Metá Metá Salé Friday 29 May Bawss & Soultana / Khawla El Moujahed / Khansa Batma / Oum Saturday 30 May Nidal Ibourk / Moataz Abou Zouz / Aziz Al Maghribi / Mohamed Adly / Orchestre Ashjan Al Awetar Sunday 31 May Najat Al Houceimiya / Imghrane / Mustapha Oumguil Monday 1 June Melimane / Ibham Band / Issam & Abidate Rma / Essiham Tuesday 2 June Gnawa Stone / Gnawa Click / Lamaalam Mahmoud Guinea Wednesday 3 June Babel / Rwapa Crew / Hassan Al Maghribi / Farid Ghannam / Mazagan & Hamid El Hadri Thursday 4 June Draganov / AZ Flow / Shayfeen / Chouft'Chouf / Fnaire Friday 5 June Africa United / The Basement / Cheb Simo Saturday 6 June Daoudi / Tahour La Renaissance Friday 29 May TBA Saturday 30 TBA Sunday 31 May TBA Monday 1 June Malek Tuesday 2 June Les Frères & Les Fils Akkaf Wednesday 3 June Haim Botbol Thursday 4 June TBA Friday 5 June Batoul Marouani Saturday 6 June TBA Chellah Friday 29 May TBA Saturday 30 May Srishti – Nina Rajarani / Dance Creations Sunday 31 May Débora Russ Monday 1 June Carmen Souza Tuesday 2 June Maria Berasarte Wednesday 3 June Lo Cor De La Plana Thursday 4 June Luis De La Carrasca : Lo Essential Friday 5 June Katerina Fotinaki Saturday 6 June Özlem özdil Théatre Mohammed V Friday 29 May TBA Saturday 30 May Nihad Fathi / Orchestre Hafni Sunday 31 May Magida El Roumi Monday 1 June Flavia Coelho Tuesday 2 June Barbara Hendricks Wednesday 3 June Mesut Kurtis Thursday 4 June TBA Friday 5 June Dorsaf Hamdani Saturday 6 June Bajeddoub / Abderrahim Souiri / Orchestre Debbi Jennifer Lopez Setlist: (29 May 2015) "Booty" "Love Don't Cost A Thing" Medley : "Ain't It Funny (Murder Remix)" "All I Have" "I'm Real (Murder Remix)" "Get Right" "Girls" / "If You Had My Love" (Dancing act by Jennifer Lopez) "I'm Into You" "Waiting For Tonight" "Feel The Light" "First Love" "Do It Well" "Hold It Don't Drop It" (including elements of "Goin' In" & "Papi") "Let's Get Loud" "Dance Again" "On The Floor" "Jenny From The Block" (including elements of "Same Girl") Pharrell Williams Setlist: (30 May 2015) "Come Get It Bae" "Frontin'" "Hunter" "Marilyn Monroe" "Brand New" Medley : "Hot In Herre" (Nelly cover) "I Just Wanna Love U (Give It 2 Me)" (Jay Z cover) "Pass the Courvoisier, Part II" (Busta Rhymes cover) "Gush" "Rockstar" "Lapdance" "She Wants to Move" "Beautiful" / "Drop It Like It's Hot" (Snoop Dogg cover) "It Girl" "Hollaback Girl" (Gwen Stefani cover) "Blurred Lines" (Robin Thicke cover) "Get Lucky" (Daft Punk cover) "Lose Yourself to Dance" (Daft Punk cover) "Gust of Wind" "Happy" Sean Paul Setlist: (31 May 2015) Intro (Including "Culo", "The Final Countdown" & "Animals") "Come On To Me" "Get Busy" "Give It Up To Me" "Got 2 Luv U" "How Deep Is Your Love" "Baby Boy" (Beyoncé song) "Bailando" (Enrique Iglesias song) "One Wine" "Hey Baby" "Infiltrate" "Deport Them" "Like Glue" "Gimme The Light" "We Be Burnin'" "Riot" "I'm Still In Love With You" "Punkie" "No Woman No Cry" (Bob Marley & The Wailers cover) "Never Gonna Be The Same" "Hold My Hand" "Other Side Of Love" "Lowe Me" "Living The Dream" "Take It Low" "Want Dem All" "She Doesn't Mind" "Temperature" "Turn It Up" Avicii Setlist: (1 June 2015) "Love Me Again" (John Newman song) "Snake" (Blasterjaxx song) "Addicted To You" "Heaven" "My Feelings For You" "Make Your Move" (Dave Amstrong song) "Echoes" (Henrik B, Niklas Gustavsson & Peter Johansson song) "You Make Me" "The Nights" "All You Need Is Love" "The Tracks Of My Tears" (The Miracles song) "Utopia" "Animals" (Martin Garrix song) "Smile" (Galantis song) "Superlove" (Lenny Kravitz song) "Fade Into The Darkness" "Maple" (Wasteland song) "Rapture" (Nadia Ali song) "Blessed" (Tom Hangs & Shermanology song) "XXX" (Phunk Investigation song) "Alcoholic" "Tear It Down" (The Aston Shuffle song) "Sunshine" "Spectrum (Say My Name)" (Florance + The Machine song) "Seek Bromance" "Dear Boy" "The Days" "Return Of The Mack" (Mark Morrison song) "I Could Be The One" "Love Looks" (Style of Eye & Lars Allertz song) "White Noise" (Disclosure song) "Lovers On The Sun" (David Guetta song) "Silhouettes" "Hey Brother" "Levels" "Waiting For Love" "On My Way" (Axwell /\ Ingrosso song) "Coming Home" (Diddy – Dirty Money song) "Flash" (Green Velvet song) "Deep Down Low" (Valentino Khan song) "Punx" (Tristan Garner song) "Kangaroo" (Sander Van Doorn & Julian Jordan song) "Antidote" (Swedish House Mafia& Knife Party song) "Greyhound" (Swedish House Mafia song) "Zeus" (John Dahlback song) "Hypnotize" (The Notorious B.I.G. song) "Wakanda" (Dimitri Vegas and Like Mike song) "Power Glove" (Knife Party song) "EDM Death Machine" (Knife Party song) "Wake Me Up" AKON Setlist: (3 June 2015) "Shake Down" "We Takin' Over" (DJ Khaled song) "I'm So Paid" "Soul Survivor" (Young Jeezy song) "Ghetto" "Sorry, Blame It On Me" "Lonely" "Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill)" (Wyclef Jean song) "I Love The Way She Moves" (Zion song) "Don't Matter" "Danza Kuduro" (Don Omar & Lucenzo cover) "Oh Africa" "Mama Africa" "I Can't Wait" "Against The Grain" "Bartender" (T-Pain song) "I Wanna Love You" "Smack That" "I Just Had Sex" (The Lonely Island song) "Dangerous" (Kardinal Offishall song) "Chop My Money" (P-Square song) "Right Now (Na Na Na)" "Angel" "Keep You Much Longer" DJing Session : "Habits (Stay High)" (Tove Lo song) "Papaoutai" (Stromae song) "Am I Wrong" (Nico & Vinz song) "Crunk It Up" (David Guetta song) "Shut It Down" (Pitbull song) "Beautiful" "Sexy Bitch" (David Guetta song) "Play Hard" (David Guetta song) "Millionaire Dance" "Freedom" Usher Setlist: (5 June 2015) "OMG" "Love In This Club" "You Make Me Wanna..." "Nice & Slow" "U Remind Me" "Caught Up" "She Came To Give It To You" "Climax" "Confessions Part II" Medley : "Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home)" "My Boo" "I Need A Girl" (P. Diddy song) "Lovers And Friends" (Lil Jon song) "New Flame" (Chris Brown song) "I Don't Mind" "Don't Look Down" / "Animals" ("Martin Garrix" song medley) "More" (RedOne & Jimmy Joker Remix) "Burn" "U Got It Bad" "Bad Girl" "Good Kisser" "U Don't Have To Call" "Scream" "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love" "Yeah!" "Without You" (David Guetta song)